gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Daguza Mackle
is the leader of the Earth Federation Forces' ECOAS 920 special forces team. He holds the rank of Commander, and leads the operation to prevent the opening of Laplace's Box. He first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Background Early Days In the novel version of Unicorn, it revealed that Daguza was married and had a daughter. Later he divorced with his wife because of his job. In his conversation with Conroy Haagensen, brought up his memories - an operation to intervene terrorist activities (possibly Zeon remnants). He led a team of ECOAS members to blow up the building that that the terrorists were in. Unfortunately, a group of children happened to be at the scene at the same time, thus were killed by explosion. Daguza remembered that tragic scene as "a group of dead floating kids." Because of that incident, ECOAS was nicknamed the "Manhunters". Collapse of Industrial 7 colony Daguza Mackle first appeared piloting a D-50C Loto to infiltrate Side 4's Industrial 7 colony to capture the key of Laplace's Box, RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. During his mission he encountered Marida Cruz/NZ-666 Kshatriya. Once he expended all of his Loto's ordnance, Mackle uses an EMP rocket launcher to blind and disable the Kshatriya. He then fled before his mobile suit was torn apart by the Kshatriya's Funnels. Attack of the Red Comet The Unicorn Gundam, with Banagher unconscious inside, is picked up by the Londo Bell ship, Nahel Argama. While attempting to open the cockpit, one of the Anaheim Electronics technician Aaron Terzieff mentioned that the Unicorn was part of the UC Project. Mackle inquired about what the UC Project is, stating that ECOAS isn't officially investigating. If they were, their Anaheim representative Alberto Vist would prevent them from getting to the truth anyway. Terzieff went on to explained that the Unicorn incorporates psychoframe technology through the whole structure, enabling the pilot to control it simply by thought. But the strain is too much on the pilot, so its NT-D modem has a time limit of five minutes. Before Mackle could further inquire as to the specifics of the NT-D, Alberto runs up. As he aimlessly floats about uncontrollably, he reminds Mackle that he was very clear that he must be present should he decide to interrogate his staff. Mackle then changed the subject, advising Captain Otto Midas to head to Luna 2 instead of waiting for reinforcements. He explains his suspicions that the Unicorn must be in some way connected to Laplace's Box. However, Alberto interjected that they should instead go to Anaheim HQ at Von Braun on the Moon. The two then began to argue over where to go, before it turns into a heated debate over corporate interference with the military command structure versus what orders a soldier has to follow. Interrogating Banagher Soon enough, they were able to get the hatch open, revealing the Unicorn's pilot to be a civilian minor: Banagher Links. When Banagher regained consciousness in the infirmary, Mackle and his second-in command Conroy Haagensen immediately entered to question him about how he came to possess the Unicorn Gundam. Though everyone protested that Banagher is hurt, Mackle could only see a civilian minor who hijacked a military mobile suit and interfered in a combat situation, charges serious enough to warrant capital punishment. Once Banagher has told his story, Mackle found it hard to believe that Cardeas Vist would just give the Unicorn to a boy. As he turned to leave, he distinctly heard Banagher mutter that may he would believe him if he said that Vist was his father. Then suddenly, Nahel Argama was attacked by the Sleeves Full Frontal in his MSN-06S Sinanju. Mackle passes by Audrey Burne and recognizes something about her. Going through public records while the attack raged around them, they discover that the Nahel Argama is carrying something almost as important as the box. He then finds Audrey and tells her that she knows why he's after her. Audrey then follows Mackle willingly. Holding Mineva Zabi Hostage After destroying several Federation mobile suits, the battle is halted when Mackle announces to Full Frontal that they have Audrey hostage on the ship, revealed to be Mineva Lao Zabi, princess of Zeon. Mackle demands safe passage for the ship, but Frontal refuses since Zeon cannot confirm Audrey's true identity as Mineva Zabi, and instead orders them to turn over everything relating to the Laplace's Box, including the Gundam, which is supposedly the key to the Laplace's Box, or be destroyed. Mackle initially suspects he is bluffing but Audrey reminded him that if the pilot was truly Char Aznable, then he would still hold the Zabi family responsible for the death of his father Zeon Zum Deikun and thus he wouldn't care about her life. This only served to confirm to Mackle that Audrey really is the Princess of Zeon; he also had his headphones online for the Sleeves to hear as well. And he also suspected that many Sleeve soldiers still believe in the Zabi family. Mineva encouraged Mackle to pull the trigger and take her life and destroy the Unicorn Gundam, dealing a crippling blow to Neo-Zeon. Otherwise, they may as well wait for the Sleeves to storm the Nahel Argama to take it from them. Mackle was tempted to do so, until Banagher entered the bridge, trying to reason with Mineva/Audrey not to take her life, stubbornly refusing to accept her true identity. Mackle intervened, stating that children shouldn't concern themselves with adult matters. Banagher rebukes that claim and points out that if he's such a child, then why is Mineva/Audrey is their hostage. Mackle affirmed that his friend is the princess of Neo-Zeon. When Frontal made his reply to destroy the Nahel Argama, Banagher asks why can't they just hand over Laplace's Box to the Sleeves, if so many people will die over it and they don't know what its contents are. Mackle explained to the naive boy that it is so that no one else has to die. His reasoning is that the Box's contents could potentially overthrow the Federation. If they were to turn it over to the enemy, then more people will lose their lives; he challenges Banagher to how he will explain to all those families why their loved ones had to die because of his ignorance. He then passed his microphone to Haagensen, who repeated their threat to execute Minea. Figuring that if they took out Frontal, then Mackle won't have to use Minvea/Audrey as a hostage anymore, Banagher enters the Gundam. Seeing Alberto reentering the bridge, Mackle guessed that he orchestrated this and lunged at him. The latter defended that this is an effective compromise, explaining that even a pilot with no training could handle the Unicorn Gundam effectively to enable them to get to safety; Mackle perceived it as good as giving the enemy the Box. Alberto defended that the Gundam is just the key to the box; if it is broken or destroyed, then the box will never open and the Federation's interests will be protected; Mackle twitches at this logic. Affirming that Banagher will probably keep fighting until the Unicorn is destroyed, Alberto then coaches Banagher on the Unicorn's systems. Banagher then launched, and with aid from the Federation pilot Riddhe Marcenas in his ReZEL, engages Frontal in a battle to try and give the ship time enough to escape. Frontal defeats and captures Banagher with the help of Marida, taking him to the nearby colony Palau. Operation Billiard Rescuing Banagher The Nahel Argama soon rendezvoused with a Federation convoy and began to formulate a plan to rescue Banagher and the Unicorn. As Federation officials argued over what to do, Mackle and first officer Liam Borrinea run into Midas, who was ranting in the elevator. Borrinea announces to Midas that they've been made aware of the orders from HQ and asked for instructions from him. Midas reminded them that Laplace's Box is supposed to decide the fate of the world, so they have no choice but to go. Mackle doesn't object, stating that he agrees with their orders. However, he figured that the upcoming battle should be thought of as a rescue mission, to repay Banagher for risking his life to save theirs. He explained to Midas that they can accomplish this with the Nahel Argama's hyper-mega particle cannon. Mackle and Haagensen sortied in a Loto and stealthily infiltrated Palau. As they proceeded to the rendezvous where Banagher was supposed to meet them, the explosive set by ECOAS destroyed the connecting shafts joining Palau's four asteroids. The Nahel Argama then fired the hyper-megas particle cannon and sealed off the military port, which both Londo Bell and ECOAS began attacking. Despite all of their precautions and careful planning, it was apparent that the Sleeves were expecting an attack. Though Banagher did not show up at the intended rendezvous, the boy managed to locate the Unicorn Gundam and piloted it in his escape attempt. He soon returned to the Nahel Argama after capturing the NZ-666 Kshatriya. However, to both Mackle and Haagensen, it seemed too suspicious that the Kshatriya was made to fight the Unicorn alone. Haagensen worried that there may be a bomb in the suit but Mackle believed that such a method would have been too roundabout for Neo-Zeon to destroy the Nahel Argama, but also thought that Banagher was allowed to escape. Mackle returned to the Nahel Argama, where he, Haagensen and Midas listened to Terzieff's inspection of the captured Kshatriya, which had an older psycoframe belonging to a suit supplied by Anaheim Electronics during Char Aznable's rebellion. Terzieff went on and said that Granada was the only place that could have created the Kshatriya since development of the psycoframe was halted and kept in secret due to too many "unknowns" and that the Unicorn's glowing psychoframe happened when the NT-D was activated, but Anaheim themselves were unsure of why it glowed. Liam Borrinea interrupted the meeting to explain that their prisoner, Marida Cruz's vitals have stabilized. She said that she was too weak to question, but Otto wondered about the scars and burns all over her body, and Liam explained that Dr. Hasan's examination confirmed that Marida's reproductive system was too damaged for her to bear children. She went on to talk about Glemy Toto's Newtype clone forces, and Otto said that they were supposedly wiped out, but one survived. Otto had her interrogation left up to the Federation headquarters. Ruins of Laplace The Unicorn was then giving direction to the wreckage of Laplace, which passes in geosynchronous orbit at zero degrees longitude and zero degrees latitude every day. Mackle figured that another seal of the Laplace Program would be unlocked if the Unicorn was piloted to the coordinates, but Banagher didn't want to do it. Banagher talked about Palau and said that since he wasn't a soldier, he didn't have to follow his orders. Mackle agreed but said that Banagher had a responsibility to the officers on board the ship as well as his friends since he had intervened in 3 battles and potentially saved many lives, but others had to be sacrificed. Mackle said that Banagher was changing the destinies of people around him, Londo Bell or not, and that Banagher had to take responsibility for his actions. Banagher asked if he was supposed to keep fighting until he died or continue the wild goose chase. Getting up, Daguza advises him to think it over since he was just running away from reality. Banagher protests said that people would still die and that it wasn't easy deciding to kill people as a responsibility but his pleas go unheard as Macke walks away. As Mackle and Haagensen walk down a corridor, the former remarks that if he had a son, that he would share the same feelings Banagher had. Mackle rode along with Banagher inside the Unicorn Gundam. While streaming through space towards the wreckage of Laplace, Banagher asked Mackle if he ever had any doubts. Mackle answers that he sees himself as a cog in the machine known as the Federation. He follows orders and doesn't question them. Banagher admits that he's uncertain about who his friends or enemies are. A person like that isn't qualified to pick up a weapon. He didn't even have the courage to set foot in the Gundam again, even if it meant letting "him" down. Mackle reminds him that he still has a responsibility towards his friends, Takuya Irei and Micott Bartsch, on board the Nahel Argama. Once they've fully investigate Laplace and report back at Luna II, what will happen to Banagher's friends will depend on him. Banagher asks if he's implying that they're hostages. Mackle states that however he perceives it, he's making the right choice now. Inside the Gundam, Mackle theorized that the La+ program displayed recognized coordinates and displayed the data. Banagher remarked on how the space station was destroyed by terrorists, and asked if the box was hidden in such an obvious place, then someone would've found it already. Mackle admits that they have no idea but it's worth investigating and reminds him to focus on piloting as the two entered the remains of Laplace. Mackle then explained that to save the human race from destruction from overpopulation, a God-like figure was created: the Earth Federation. It would punish those who disobeyed it and he said that the sabotage was the best thing for the Federation as it justified its authority under the context of preventing terrorism. Banagher asks if he's implying that the Federation intentionally destroyed the space station, to which Mackle says sometimes happens, and that no one from that time was alive. All what remains is the tradition of maintaining fear of Laplace's Box and their relationship with the Vist Foundation that no one really wanted to change since they were expected to maintain the status quo. Though the La+ program initially does nothing, the Gundam itself begins to play the recorded inaugural speech of the Universal Century as the Unicorn's psychoframe begins to glow. Suddenly, Banagher/Unicorn abrupt flew out of the Laplace wreckage, having sensed the approach of Sleeve forces. Banagher retaliates with his bazooka, which did only minor damage against the Sleeves, refusing Mackle's advice to use the beam magnum. As Banagher/Unicorn takes off a Gearu Zulu's arm, Mackle grabbed him by the shoulder, demanding to know if he's treating this like a game. He should take out the enemy before he comes back to kill others or even Banagher himself. Banagher retorts that he knows it's not a game and passionately stated that he took life seriously and was doing the best he could. Out of the corner of his eye, a Gearu Zulu came charging with its beam tomahawk, which Banagher blocked with his shield. Then over the comm, a voice Banagher recognized, Gilboa Sant, warns Banagher to stay out of this, explaining that the Sleeves' objective is retrieve Mineva. Mackle then relays a warning to the Nahel Argama. When Full Frontal/Sinanju arrived on the battlefield, Banagher switched over to the magnum, and felt like handing over the Unicorn to the Sleeves, but Daguza said that the Nahel Argama consisted of pros and that his friends were still on board the ship. Banagher said he knew and retreated back into the ruins of Laplace. Death When they landed, Daguza opened the hatch to let Banagher pilot alone. Though Banagher pleaded him not to go, Mackle explained that he saw the psychoframe glow before, as if it was reacting to his heart. He now realizes that the Unicorn isn't a killing machine to use against Zeon and that the suit itself was most likely powered by his heart, and that the La+ program most likely tested the pilot's heart as a guidepost as it led the pilot to the box. He told Banagher to wait for his signal. Banagher asks what will he be doing. Mackle states that even a cog in a machine has its pride and tells Banagher to plays his own part. He pointed towards the boys own heart, stating that it's the one place that can tell who he is really is. Daguza retreated behind a large podium and said, "This is not about pride. I'm not trying to redeem myself, I listen to my heart. It's good to know that even cogs have them. Feels good to have hope." The Sinanju arrived at Laplace and was hit by the Unicorn's vulcans. Daguza fired a bazooka shot at Sinanju's head, which slightly damaged it. He saluted Banagher as Full Frontal swiftly incinerated Daguza with the Sinanju's twin beam tomahawk. In anger, Banagher activated the Destroy Mode as Frontal and Banagher started firing through Laplace to avenge Mackle's death. It should be noted that in the novel version, Sinanju's main monitor was damaged by a large falling debris that were blown off by Daguza's explosive, which seemed more reasonable as it is doubtable that a hand-carried weapon can damage gundarium alloy. Gallery Daguza Mackle Novel.jpg daguza_8260.jpg Daguza M Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Daguza-death.jpg|Daguza's final moments. External links ja:ダグザ・マックール Category:Deceased